Brightest Star
by Taurus Pixie
Summary: Sequel to Hidden Shine and Black Hole. Five years after the Bella incident, Jo is feeling even more paranoid than ever. Yet they say people often meet their destiny on the road they take to avoid it. Are Jo and Jacob about to face threats to the family they have built together for the last time? M for a reason.


**You guys have begged pleaded and cried for me to do this. I can't believe that it's been over a year since I finished the previous story. Here it is. The long awaited third story to Hidden Shine and Black Hole. I have finally bought a new laptop so I'm able to do loads of writing again. **

**Rated M for strong language, violence and dark themes.**

**Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made out of this. I just write this stuff for fun.**

* * *

**~ Brightest Star ~**

**1: Paranoia**

"Mom, dad, can I play out with Kieran?" Danni jumped up and down as she begged to go out with her best friend.

I hesitated for a few seconds before Jacob laughed and nodded. Danni shrieked happily and ran to get her coat and was soon out of the front door. It had been a few weeks since the bonfire and I was feeling even more nervous than ever and I couldn't figure out why.

Jacob sighed when he took in my stiff posture.

"Jo, what's the matter?" He asked concerned. "You've been even acting even weirder than ever."

I growled to myself as I looked out of the window and watched as Danni ran down the narrow street towards Sam and Emily's house. _She'll be fine, she'll be fine, _I kept chanting to myself.

"Jo." Jacob said firmly trying to capture my attention.

"What?" I asked.

"Stop being so over protective, she'll be fine." Jacob tried to reassure me.

I sighed. "I'm her mother, I have every right to worry."

I could feel Jacob burning holes in the back of my head, but I refused to look at him as I tried to stop myself from shaking. _She'll be fine, she'll be fine._

"Listen Jo, don't take this the wrong way, but I really think you need help." He said softly after a few minutes.

I snapped my head around to look at him. "Are you implying that I'm crazy?" I snapped.

Jacob held his hands up defensively. "Not at all." He said quickly. "It's just that I think this whole thing has effected you psychologically and you don't seem to realise – not that I blame you. It just might be something to consider."

I narrowed my eyes at him before peering out of the window again. I was not crazy. I just worried about my daughter that was all. There was nothing else to it. Ok, maybe I am being a little paranoid after everything that happened around the time Danni was born, but I generally tried not to think about that. I still had terrible nightmares and would wake up to get up and check on Danni in the middle of the night.

It may have been five years, but the memory was still as clear as if it had all happened yesterday. I would never forget it. The way she just took her…_stop right there Jo. You let this effect you, then she's won. She will not win, not win. Danni is safe with me. But you let her down once…_

"Jo?" Jacob asked and I snapped out of my thoughts and looked back at him.

His black eyes were full of concern as he noticed the range of emotions crossing my face.

"How can I have therapy, when I can't talk about my problems properly?" I asked. "I can't exactly walk in, announce I'm a werewolf and say a vampire kidnapped my daughter when she was a baby and now I'm terrified to leave her alone for two minutes."

Jacob sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's not exactly what I meant." He muttered.

"Well what else can I do Jake?" I begged as I walked over to stand in front of him. "Something doesn't feel right Jake. Something is going to happen to me."

"What?" Jake asked in an astonished voice as my eyes went wide with fear. He reached up and held my face in his hands and rubbed my cheeks soothingly.

"Something bad." I said as I continued to stare at him with wide eyes.

Jacob frowned down at me.

"Josie, nothing will happen, I will not let anything happen." He said in an assured voice. It didn't reassure me though. I had gotten many feelings like this before and they had all come true. Call it a sixth sense or whatever, but I knew someone was cooking something up somewhere.

"I can't handle this Jake." I said honestly. "When I feel like this, something always bad happens."

"Bella is dead Jo, if that's what you're worried about. Its Danni's birthday soon and that might be why you're so wound up. Bella is ash and she can never hurt you or Danni again." Jacob sighed before pulling me into a tight hug.

Even in the safety of my husband's arms, the feeling never went away.

* * *

**Very short beginning, I know. This is just to set the scene. Feel free to leave your opinions. I don't know when my next update will be as I have other stories and other work to do. Sucks, I know, but please be patient with me. **

**Taurus Pixie **


End file.
